IV:Tallyho!
by MarkusGer
Summary: Part 4, the ship's try to get hands on their enemy.


Tallyho!

Nav awaked in his arms and smiled as she remembered the last night. 2 days earlier the Hammersley arrived at home port, and the CO granted the crew a 3-day shore leave until the damages caused by an RPG would be repaired. As the crew left the patrol boat, Jasper has asked her if she may will spent the next day with him. He was syphathic for her from the first moment on so she accepted, and it was a wounderful day . They spended the day with swimming and hiking-at the evening they had dinner, and they both felt the same thing they experienced during their time aboard-an all-time-present urge to each other. As the dinner was eaten Jasper escorted her home, her hand in his. As the couple arrived at her house, he embraced and kissed her- and they went inside. Both knowed that the following would be again the military behavior rules, but rules are there to break them-or not?

The same day, NAVCOM.  
Mike Flynn was sitting again in the office of his superior officer, Commander Marshal. "Mike. According to your report you suspected this Korean businessmen on Samaru, and seems like that you are right. Soon after the information about the happenings at sea reached Samaru he disappeared. That alone is still not an evidence, but a diver group has checked the sunken freighter, and they found hided weapons in the cargo load. That's enough suspicion for an detention order." Mike questioned:"Do we have a track?" "The Feds saying that he is on an an cargo ship heading to the borders of our souvereign territory. The plan is that coast guard and navy of our international neighbours try to scare him off to enter their naval space, so he stays in our responsibility zone. That would give us-and us means Hammersley, enough time to reach and arrest this guy. But keep in mind that you will not have much support out there. Something strange is going around at the Air Force, and the navy is spread in the diaspora or unable to operate in huge parts. The only units who may can support you are Anzac and Huon, who just came back from a deployment. I would not bet on it"CMDR Marshal ends his briefing report, and Mike said:"Fine Sir. We will leave harbor this evening, when my crew is back aboard." "Good. That's all for now, we will inform you when we got any new informations. And Mike:Leave no loose ends. Tallyho." Mike not answered. He saluted, turned and left NAVCOM. He knowed what is to do.

Evening.  
The damage was repaired, fuel, water and supplies where storaged. From the bridge Bomber observed that the crew slowly arrived. As she saw that Nav and Sergeant Nicols came together aboard she can't prevent to smile. But she knowed too that they was not the only ones who spended their shore leave together-Rebecca spended a day with Buffer too. Kate stood next her and asked:"Are these the last ones?" "Yes Ma'am." Bomber answered." The crew is complete now- we are ready to go."

The Armidale-Class boat left the Navy Base and cruised into the sunset.

At the next morning the CO sat on the Captain's seat on the bridge, as RO handled him a message. Mike readed it and speaked with a grin:"Good news. Our neighbours denied our subject to enter their territory, Anzac and Houn blocks them the way back. On the 3rd side they are blocked by an non-mapped zone of reefs and small islands. When we speed up now we can close the trap and let them come to us. When we arrive in time we can wait for them and may have a little BBQ" "Nav. Calculate and set the course. Full speed. We expect heavy weather tonight, with a little bit luck we have not to drive through have the ship" Mike said to end the conversation, and left the bridge.

The Hammersley was not cruising under a lucky star. Heavy weather punished the ship all night long, until it cleared up in the morning and a wounderful day infolded. Sunny,Moderate temperatures, no clouds and waved. A perfect scenery for the things that came towards the ship.

Morning.  
Mike was sitting in his office, it knocked at the open door and Kate went in:"Damage Report,Sir. Main radar and radio systems are offline, backup radio too. RO said it will be difficult to repair it, his words:"An allmighty genius gave the Armidale-Class 2 radio systems-and let them run over one antenna.A gorilla with a half semester of-" Mike grins and interrupted her:"I can imagine. What is with the backup radar?" "The reserve radar sytem is online, but the range is very low." "Thank you. It's not tragic at all. It was clear from the first moment on that we will be on our own. Anzac, Houn, the territory border and the reefs are our allies. His only option is to come in our direction. Who is on watch?"  
"Nav. I have to detach her in a few minutes."Kate said.

She left the Captain's office, walked to the bridge and replaced Nav. As Nav wented down she heared Spider, RO and Charge talking while they tried to modify the backup said:"The complete electronic system was fresh maintenanced at your devices failing again and again" "The antennas are not my part" RO answered. "Yes-they maybe fall in the responsibility of the gorilla you talked about to the XO. When you need to fix them you better should like climbing-and gorillas do so, or not?" Nav smiled and left the bridge. She walked to the mess, as she wented in it was empty, only buffer came out of the kitchen, greeted her and went out. As Nikki walked into the kitchen she met Bomber, who looked like she was caught as she spotted Nikki in the door.

"Seems like this time you are the one who should a little bit more discrete this time"Nav said smiling. "Look who's talking. You left the ship with the new Sergeant, and you came back aboard with him"Bomber said, and grin as she saw that Nav went a bit red in the face. "It's ok. So tell me what's happened on shore leave. Is there something between you and him?" "Dunno. I like him, and it seems like he likes me too. It feels good." "Sure. That you like him was visible from the moment on when he came aboard"Bomber said. "Oh, don't play the holy angel here. It is as inconspicious as an detonating nuke"Nikki answered and gave Nav a light hit on the shoulder. They got disturbed by SGT Nicols and the Captain, who wanted to drink a Coffee.

As they sat down with their meal the Captain asked the Sergeant the green uniform next to him:"So Sergeant. As you came aboard you said you ever wanted to do a cruise tour. How do you like out cruise steamer?" "Well Captain. I never worked on a ship. But honestly, I like it."-he said, and as he spotted Nav who went out of the kitchen he started to smile. Mike answered:"Sounds good.  
I heard that you think about to stay aboard. At the firefight on the last patrol you behaved very well. If you want to stay on the Hammersley, I would completely support that. We can need a Weapons Specialist." "Thank you, Sir. I would be proud to serve serve in this crew" "Fine, Jasper. I will clarify with NAVCOM and your SAS unit."

Noon.  
The Hammersley reached their calculated location, on a 10 mile line between a lined group of reefs and a few very small islands, parralel to the border of the australian naval space.  
On the stern deck Bomber operates the BBQ grill, the crew was relaxing, they all knowed that trouble was inbound and that this will be their last chance to chill before.

Buffer stands together with Swain and Charge, who tried to eat a huge load of meat:"Buff, can you may try not to stare on my meat permanently? I am only have lunch, not cannibalism" "Maybe that would be healthier. How you ever want to come over your weight problem?"Buffer answered, but Charge replied:"Oh. I have a good idea:Next time when you try to swim in an oil tank, I will not rescue ya. I will simply sat me down on the hat. So I can make my problem your problem." Swain laughed and said:"My diagnose:He catched you."

Same time, bridge.  
RO still tried to modify the backup radar, but he resigned. He smelled the BBQ and felt that he was hungry. So he gave the radar an last angy look and decided to have organize him a meal, and asked,half out of the door:"I go for lunch, Nav. Do you want something too?" Before the Navigation Officerwas able to answer, Someone popped up behind the small Radio Operator, big enough to darken the sun, with a plate in each hand. RO looked at him"Ah, Sergeant. You a meal for her? Fine, less work for me."walked around him and went stern.  
"Here Nikki, I not wanted you to starve or eat alone" Jasper spoke, laid the plates down,stood him behind her and laid his arms around Nav. He kissed her hair and said"The Captain offered me that I can stay on the Hammersley, as a Weapons Specialist" The female Lieutenant in his arms was surprised-she turned and asked:"What do you said?" He grin and said:"Guess what. I said 'hell no, sent me back to Afghanistan' ".Nav hitted him on the chest, then he smiled"So you stay aboard?" "I stay wherever you are" he answered and kissed her forehead.

2 hours later.  
"All hands on battle stations. Charge EOG. XO, Take Buffer, Jasper and Bomber on one RHIB and hide behind the nearest island. The plan is that we try to distract them, so you can get aboard undetected." "Aye,Sir."Kate said and left, SGT Nicols and Buffer and Bomber followed her. They walked to the armory,equipped and went to the RHIB.  
On the boat deck Buffer asked: "Your first boarding mission-nervous?"  
"I guess I will made it through"the Sergeant said and closed the chamber of his F88 rifle.

"They are in range now." Charge reported"And the RHIB is in Postition." "Well. Nav, one verbal warning."  
Seconds later Nav replied:" No reaction,Sir" "Thanks. Charge, your dance. One HE salvo 60 feet for their bow. Fire when ready"  
Charge, who still has prepared the cannon, pressed the button,the M242 Bushmaster fired the programmed High Explosive rounds and milliseconds later the 25mm rounds smashed into the water and sended fountains up in the air. "Sir-still no reaction." "Go for the RHIB , target at the containers on deck. I guess they will keep their heads down. Fire"

On the nearby hided RHIB LT Kate McGregor heared the order to go, she raised her arm with a closed fist, and the driver gave speed. The "Distraction" was impressive. One feature of the Bushmaster cannon was the double-belt fed system, so the operator can choose between 2 sorts of ammunition only with pressing a button. Charge fired with AP rounds now, armor piercing grenades. This rounds can easily penetrate 60mm of armour steel,  
and lacerated the thin metal of the containers with ease.

The RHIB stopped next to the ship. The plan was to go aboard, sweep the ship, arrest the crew and especially Kim Wang-Seon. They climbed aboard, and XO ordered:"Buffer, you come with me to check deck and structures. Sergeant, go with Bomber down to check the hull"she turned and went, Buffer followed her. Jasper raised his weapon and aimed on a nearby hatch, to secure Bomber while he opens it from behind. She opened it and climbed in. He followed her.

XO and Buffer walked carefully on the starboard catwalk to the bow. As they reachet it they came under fire from a single shooter on top of the ships superstucture. Buffer solved the problem with 2 double-shots.

The other buddys stand now in a barely-lighned corridor and wented to the bow too through it. On their way they sweeped the rooms on the left and on the right. As they went around a corner, they got attacked in close-combat by one enemy, armed with a knife. He wounded Jasper at the shoulder, but got a hit with a telescope stick from Bomber and felt down on the ground.  
"I guess its maybe not a coincidence that he waited here in front of this room" Bomber said and went to the door. The second surpise happened as she opened the door. A hand came towards her, grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She was not able to see her attacker, but she decided to act-Buffer has showed her some technics, but in this situation they are pretty useless. So he decided very fast to hit him on the throat and ram him her knee in a place were it is really painful, especially for men.  
This showed results. She was able to bring the guy down. Supported by her partner she secured him with a zipcuff and turned him. "Seems like he is our guy"Bomber said. Jasper answered"Yeah. Very good reactions. SAS-Level. Respect"

The XO and Buffer sweeped the rest if the deck and the superstructure-without results. They only found a huge amount of explosives and weapons in the cargo load. As they finished, the other team showed up, and Kate reported the Situation to the CO:Sir, Mission accomplished. 2 prisoners, one dead. No own casualties. What we should do with the ship? The Fuel storage is nearly empty and it is too big to haul it." Jesper interruped:"I may have an idea to solve this problem in 15 Minutes,Captain"

LTC Mike Flynn started to grin as the Sergeant unfolds his plan."Do it. XO, you and Bomber escort the prisoners back aboard. Buffer, help Jesper. When you are finished, the RHIB takes you back too.

12 Minutes later.  
"Jasper, this plan is crazy. Genius, But crazy."Buffer said as the RHIB brought them back on the patrol Hammersley was on 200 meters distance from the other ship as they arrived on the bridge. Every sailor was on the brigde or on deck. "15 seconds" The CO said.".1-" The big blast of strategic placed C4 plastic explosives sended the rusty ship down to the bottom of the seas and sended a wave towards the Hammersley. "A great debut for our new Weapons specialist. Welcome aboard."

Mission accomplished.

Again I am looking foward to your reviews and opinions, Thank you very much


End file.
